Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A driver may navigate a vehicle along various paths, which may often include driving the vehicle on a road. Different types of roads may include a variety of markers or barriers to assist drivers navigate vehicles safely. One type of barrier that a road may typically include is a road curb, which may exist as raised pavement at the side of the road where the boarder of the road meets the unraised road.
A road may include road curbs for a variety of reasons, such as separating the road from the roadside and discouraging drivers from parking or driving on sidewalks and lawns, for example. In addition, road curbs may also provide structural support to the pavement edge and can be used to channel runoff water from rain, or melted snow and ice into storm drains. There is also an aesthetic aspect, in that road curbs may look formal and “finished”. Likewise, a driver may use road curbs while navigating a vehicle for distinguishing boundary information.